Magnet
by IdcIShipIt
Summary: Se me da fatal hacer sumarios. Fanfic multichapter. Girlpowershipping [Cynthia x Dawn], si te incomoda el yuri, es mejor que te abstengas a leerlo!


Disclaimer: Si pokémon fuese de mi propiedad, esta historia formaría parte de un especial. Y sería rica. Muy rica.

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

Cynthia nunca ha sido una mujer que diera importancia a lo que dicen las

revistas. A fin de cuentas, desde que alcanzó su estatus de campeona de la liga pokémon de Sinnoh, fueron muchos los rumores absurdos divulgados en diferentes medios. Sin embargo, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando en la portada de una conocida revista aparecía cierta peliazul _muy_ bien acompañada.

_**"Dawn y Volkner, ¿un amor chispeante?"**_

Cynthia posó su taza de té con canela sobre la marmórea mesa de la cocina de la Élite Cuatro. La campeona siempre ha sido conocida por su templanza y saber estar, pero conforme leía el artículo, no podía evitar el apretar con fuerza la revista entre sus manos.

Ella sabía a la perfección que algo así pasaría y no podría culpar a la coordinadora. Total, ¿cómo iba a significar algo aquella promesa hecha hace ya 5 años? Por aquel entonces, Dawn era tan sólo una niña de 13 años, posiblemente inconsciente del significado de lo que prometía. La joven de cabellos platino suspiró pesadamente recordando aquel día como si fuera ayer.

**\- Flashback –**

El viento azotaba con fuerza en el puerto de Snowpoint, una joven de largos

cabellos azules y un gorro de lana blanco se aferraba con fuerza al abrigo negro de la adulta que la acompañaba.

\- Cynthia~sempai, la voy a extrañar mucho.

La rubia sonrió cálidamente y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la más joven, que aprovechó  
para aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de la rubia, sollozando ligeramente. Cynthia sabía que la pequeña se había encariñado mucho con ella en estos últimos  
seis meses y el sentimiento era más que mútuo.

\- Dawn... -se separó suavemente sin romper el agarro de la más joven y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- No te vas para siempre. Es normal que busques nuevos desafíos más allá de Sinnoh. Y cuando regreses, yo seguiré aquí.

La niña del Piplup secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo rosado y asintió, tomó aire y miró con decisión a la maestra pokémon.

\- Regresaré. Y cuando lo haga, le pediré que sea mi novia. Lo prometo.

La peliazul acortó la distancia entre ellas en un abrir y cerrar y ojos para depositar un torpe beso en los labios de Cynthia antes de correr hasta el Ferry.

La campeona se quedó allí, petrificada por la acción de la joven coordinadora.  
Es gracioso como un gesto tan inocente consiguiera romperle los esquemas. Se incorporó y echó una última mirada al ya lejano ferri.

_"Ojalá fueras consciente  
de lo que prometes, pequeña"_

Se sintió culpable de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía pensar de _ese_ modo? Por Arceus, Dawn tenía sólo 13 años y ella estaba ya rozando el umbral de los 20. La chica crecería y olvidaría ese "_enamoramiento infantil" _y la distancia le ayudaría a la mayor a olvidarse de su amor imposible**.**

**\- Fin del Flashback -**

Desgraciadamente, no fue así. Cynthia siguió los pasos de la joven mediante la TV y las escasas llamadas que se fueron haciendo a lo largo de los años. Dawn había triunfado en el mundo de la coordinación y como era de esperarse, se convirtió en una jovencita de 18 años realmente hermosa. Era cuestión de tiempo que empezara una relación con alguien, pero lo que la rubia jamás hubiera imaginado es que ese alguien fuese a ser Volkner.

…Y aún por encima, mañana los vería en la fiesta que organiza la Liga Pokémon.

La campeona masajeó sus sienes en un intento de calmarse. Mañana asistiría a la fiesta, la saludaría y fingiría que nada ha pasado en su interior. Los felicitaría, charlarían de cualquier nimiedad y se escusaría para atender al resto de invitados a esa _estúpida_ fiesta.

Siempre ha sabido cómo colocarse una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pocas personas la han visto sonreír de corazón, llorar o enfadarse. Dawn formó parte de ese pequeño grupo de personas, pero no permitiría que la viera así. La coordinadora merecía ser feliz aunque su felicidad fuese a costa de la suya propia.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró, unos cálidos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, querida?

\- Oh, nada importante. -sonrió y posó la revista en la mesa- Gracias por tu preocupación, Bertha. Iré a dar una vuelta para aclararme las ideas.

Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de la silla y agarró su abrigo negro del colgador. Un helado le levantaría el ánimo.

**\- xoxoxo -**

Dawn no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Ella y Volkner? Tan solo había sido una cena de amigos. Es cierto que en la foto aparecían dándose un abrazo, pero sólo se estaban despidiendo y la prensa está especulando hasta a cerca de una boda. ¡Pero si ella sólo tenía 18 años!

Es cierto que Volkner sentía atracción por la peliazul, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente. La coordinadora no sentía nada más allá del aprecio por ese líder de gimnasio. Desde luego que era un hombre amable y muy apuesto, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona de cabellos dorados.

Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. ¿Y si Cynthia leyó la revista? Mañana la vería y no quería que ella tuviera una idea errónea sobre su relación con el líder de tipo eléctrico. Como si no fuese ya lo suficiente incómoda la situación si tenemos en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que la campeona y ella se vieron.

Por una parte la coordinadora deseaba que Cynthia olvidara lo que pasó en el puerto, pero por otra... Si cupiera la mínima posibilidad de que el sentimiento fuese recíproco (o más bien, que actualmente lo sea), deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la blonda recordara ese "beso" y esa promesa.

¿A quién quería engañar? La Diosa de Oro podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies y ni siquiera sabía si estaba remotamente interesada en las mujeres. Quizá estaba ya saliendo con alguien más.

La peliazul observó el reloj de su mesilla de noche. Ya eran las diez y mañana tendría que madrugar para estar puntual en la fiesta. Se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente y dejó que los dulces recuerdos de aquella tarde en el puerto invadieran su mente una vez más.

**CONTINUARÁ**.

**-'-'-'-'-'-**

**N.A: **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que esta historia no será popular, el girlpowershipping no es de los pairing más amados de pokémon y aún por encima, mi calidad en cuanto a fics se refiere no es excelente. De todos modos, si alguien lee esto... Dejadme una review con ideas/críticas/sugerencias! Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el sábado. Saludos! ^^


End file.
